Own Americavision Song Contest 6
|return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = |winner = "Wolf" | map year = }}Own Americavision Song Contest 6, often referred to as OAmSC #6, is the 6th edition of Own Americavision Song Contest. The contest took place in San Salvador, El Salvador, following the country's victory in the 5th edition with the song "Wild Heart", performed by Sabi. The contest was held at the Gimnasio Nacional José Adolfo Pineda, and consisted of one final. This is the first time that the country hosted the contest. Thirty countries participated in the sixth edition - the lowest amount recorded so far in the contest. The contest saw the return of Aruba, French Guiana, Guadeloupe, Mexico, Saint Lucia and Trinidad and Tobago. Martinique also made its debut appearance this edition. Unfortunately, Anguilla, Argentina, British Virgin Islands, Chile, Colombia, Dominican Republic, Nicaragua, Suriname, Uruguay and Venezuela have withdrawn from the competition. The winner was Guyana with the song "Wolf" performed by Sabiyha - this being country's first victory in the competition. It received a total amount of 133 points, the second smallest amount of points achieved by a winner at this point. The runner-up was Guadeloupe, marking country's first ever top 5 and best result. Third place went to Greenland, which is also tied with their best result from the second edition. Saint Vincent and the Grenadines and Curaçao, on the fourth and eight places also tied with their previous best placement, while United States Virgin Islands, Dominica and Martinique achieved their highest placing in their contest history. United States and Antigua and Barbuda scored their worst result to date, the later one finishing in the last place. This edition also marked the first appearance of Dominica and Martinique in the final. Location For more details on the host country, see El Salvador. 'Host City' }}San Salvador ("Holy Savior") is the capital and the most populous city of El Salvador and its eponymous department. It is the country's political, cultural, educational and financial center. The Metropolitan Area of San Salvador which comprises the capital itself and 13 of its municipalities has a population of 2,404,097. As a "beta" global city, San Salvador is also an important financial hub of Central America. The city is home to the Concejo de Ministros de El Salvador (Council of Ministries of El Salvador), La Asamblea Legislativa (The Legislative Assembly of El Salvador), the Corte Suprema de Justicia (The Supreme Court), and other governmental institutions, as well as the official residence of the president of the Republic. San Salvador is located in the Salvadoran highlands, surrounded by volcanoes and prone to earthquakes. The city is also home to the Catholic Archdiocese, as well as many Protestant branches of Christianity, including Evangelicals, Latter-day Saints, Baptists, and Pentecostals. San Salvador has the second largest Jewish community in Central America and a small Muslim community. San Salvador has been the host city for various regional and international sporting, political, and social events. It hosted the Central American and Caribbean Games in 1935 and 2002, and the Central American Games in 1977 and 1994, as well as the Miss Universe 1975 pageant. San Salvador was also the host city of the 18th Ibero-American Summit, held October 29–31, 2008, the most important sociopolitical event in the Spanish and Portuguese sphere. The Central American Integration System (SICA) has its headquarters in San Salvador. The Central American Bank for Economic Integration (BCIE) also has its headquarters in San Salvador. 'Venue' Gimnasio Nacional José Adolfo Pineda (known as the National Gymnasium in some English sources) is an indoor sporting arena located in San Salvador, El Salvador. The capacity of the arena is 12,500 spectators. It is mainly used to host basketball and other indoor sporting events. It also hosted the Miss Universe 1975 competition on CBS with Bob Barker. Built between 1950 and 1956, named after basketball player José Adolfo "Chorro de Humo" Pineda; a noticeable character who led the national salvadorean basketball team to win the gold in the VIII Juegos Centroamericanos y del Caribe in 1959. Participating countries 'Final' Other countries Eligibility for potential participation in the Own Americavision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active OABA membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * : It was confirmed that the country would not participate in the 6th edition. * : Despite being directly qualified for the final, the broadcaster missed the deadline for confirmations. * : It was confirmed that the country would not participate in the 6th edition. * : The country confirmed it will not return due to other projects within the broadcaster. * : The country will not participate after the previous head of the delegation resigned. * : The broadcaster announced country’s withdrawal due to time constraints. * : It was announced that the nation will withdraw from this edition. * : The broadcaster announced one more edition break due to the departure of the old delegation of the country. * : It was announced that the country will be withdrawing due to busy schedule of their broadcaster. * : The nation will not take part due to internal changes within their broadcaster. * : It was confirmed that the country would not participate in the 6th edition. * : The broadcaster failed to submit and present their entry within the given deadline and therefore was forced to withdraw from the edition. * : Despite confirming at first, the broadcaster failed to submit and present their entry within the given deadline. * : The country will not return due to low interest. * : The broadcaster missed the deadline for confirmations, thus will not be present. * : The country announced their withdrawal from the contest, citing internal issues as the reason. * : The country has decided to withdraw from the upcoming edition. A return in the future is not ruled out. See also *Own Asiavision Song Contest *Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OAmSC editions